Her time
by thunderhutz
Summary: Brana, a heir of the Charmed ones travels back in time into the World of Harry Potter to change their past for the better. All rights lie with Constance M. Burge - Charmed - and J.K.Rowling exept my characters.
1. Chapter 1

It was a cold and stormy night when Brana finally arrived at home at Halliwell Manor. She had just returned from her latest fight against a high level demon. There had been a series of attacks on her and she seriously hoped it was the last time in a while. But at the same time she knew it was not very likely. After all, she was not anybody. Being one of the Warren witches - her grandmother, Piper, was one of the charmed ones and her father, Wyatt, was the most feared force of good - seemed to be both a curse and a blessing. Her ancestor seemed still to be right with her prophecy that with each generation of Warren witches their powers will grow. Not only did she have the power to control the molecules so she could freeze or explode objects an persons, the powers of a whitelighter (beaming - not only persons because of her being a witch as well- and healing) for both her father and her mother were half witch half whitelighter, but also her fathers power to rise a shield around her and her mothers power to breath fire and ice. And like all women of her family she was a stunning beauty. She was a rather short but slim woman with emerald green eyes and long blonde hair of a stunning colour that seemed to shine like gold in the sun. Wearing a low cut top with a leather jacket, a leather trouser and high heels she had not been dressed properly for a fight with a demon but she had no choice as she was attacked on her way back from a date. With her back aching, she collapsed in the nearest armchair and grabbed her book. She was almost finished with it and she longed to know how it would end.

Brana was just about to close her book " Harry Potter and the deathly hollows" as a portal appeared next to her. At the first moment she looked around , searching for an intruder. But then she remembered a story her grandmother told her, when they had to travel back in time to save Melinda Warren, the very witch their powers came from. But whom should she save? Weren't all persons of her family save? She called for her white lighter, Andy, who appeared next to her. "Hurry up, the portal won't be there for long, take it" he said. "Why? Is something wrong with my family?" Brana asked. "No, they are alright but I have no time for further explanations. Go now, quick!" he shoved her towards the portal. Somehow she knew this was her time to travel back in time and save the future.

She entered the portal and found herself in a whole new world of magic.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Charmed.

When Brana stepped out of the portal she stepped onto a pretty lawn in front of a huge forest. It was pitch black and only the full moon casted a soft light.

As she turned around she found herself in front of a magnificent castle. At first she wondered where she landed but then… the towers, the gate, could it be … Hogwarts?

Now she was at least sure where she landed but in which time and most important why? How was she supposed to ask and convince them to believe her and not to hex her into oblivion? Whom should she turn to? Albus Dumbledore? Was he still alive? Harry Potter? Was he even born yet? But then it seemed to be so clear to her. How come she did not think of her right away? The woman that was most likely to be there and that seemed so strict but at the same time good-hearted - Minerva McGonagall!

She concentrated on Minerva and hoped that her powers would work here, and beamed herself into the office of Minerva, who was sitting in front of a nice cup of hot tea, working her way through a pile of homework. Before Minerva could move and grab her wand, Brana prayed that her other skills would be as successful as the first had been and tried to freeze Minerva and adjusted her shield. To her great relief everything worked out alright.

"Minerva McGonagall" she said, "I am glad to see you here. First of all, I want to inform you that I have no intentions whatsoever to harm you. So please don't start to fight me once I release you. " With that she unfreezed Minerva's head so she could answer her. "Understood?" - "Yes, but-" Minerva said "I know you will have a lot of questions and I assure you I will answer them all if can but allow me one question first even if it may appear strange to you." - "That would be?" Minerva asked. "What is the exact date of today?" - "Today is October, 31th 1986, but why -" "Good lord, the Potters" Brana shouted out. "How late is it?" - "9.02 pm" - "I hope I'm not to late, …Pettigrew… Are you into the whereabouts of the Potters? I have to see them now, it's urgent…" - " I'm very sorry" Minerva said puzzled "but I have no idea…" - "Can you tell me where to find Sirius Black then?" Brana urged. "Sure, Grimmauld Place number 12" - "Sorry, but I have to leave now, I'll explain later…" with that, Brana unfreezed the rest of Minerva's body and concentrated on Number 12,Grimmauld Place and sure enough she found herself in a large manor in front of an attractive young man with black hair. She acted the same way with him as with Minerva previously and started up: "Sirius Black?" - "Yes, who are…" - " We have no time for questions, it's urgent, you need to trust me and tell me exactly how to find the Potters, they are in grave danger" Brana came immediately to the matter. "How should I know you are not working for Voldemort, I will tell you nothing" he spat. "Look Sirius I have no time for that, listen to me. I know you are supposed to be their secret keeper, but they changed to Pettigrew in the last second and it was your idea… I know that you know that there is a traitor in your inner circle but you were setting your trust in the wrong person… Pettigrew is working for Voldemort and selled them out to him, I have to go there now to get the chance to save them or else they will die and only their son, Harry, will survive and you get landed in Azkaban for it all. Now tell me" she demanded. "Alright" - he seemed to believe her so Brana freed him - "they are in Godric's Hollow, …" He gave her the address and hoped that he did not make the biggest mistake in his life as he watched her turn into blinding white light and vanish from his sight.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Charmed.

Brana appeared on the doorstep of the Potters only mere seconds later. She could hear James yell, even before she entered the house: "Take Harry and run!" When she crossed the doorstep she could see a cloaked man she supposed to be Lord Voldemort and hurried to use her freezing powers on him. Dashing forward she breathed ice on the stairs upstairs in order to keep Voldemort from entering the bedroom upstairs for a small amount of time. As she grabbed James to orb both of them out of the house she could feel, that her freezing powers won't last much longer so she hurried to take him along with her. "Hold on to me!" she said to him and made her way out of the room back to Sirius' home.

When they arrived she could see a very nervous Sirius walking up and down the kitchen. "You're back! With James! Thank God for that! But… Where is Lily? Where is Harry? Why…" - "You explain everything to James, I have to hurry to get them there is no time to talk now." With these words Brana orbed herself once again to the house of the Potters but this time directly to where she supposed the bedroom of Harry would be. Not really arrived she could see Lily in front of the cradle between Lord Voldemort and Harry. She could see a jet of green light and just reached out to Lily and pulled her with her. Praying she grabbed her in time, she made her way back to Black Manor.

Landing next to James and Sirius the first thing she did was looking at the young, redhaired woman next to her. She had her eyes closed and looked really pale. Surely she made it in time, right? - she shot a short look at Sirius and could see his very concerned face. "Lily!" she called "Lily, wake up. Please." A pair of lids fluttered and Brana looked into a pair of emerald green eyes that seemed to match her own in a disturbing way. Brana took a deep breath. "Thank heaven, you made it. For a moment I was not sure if a reached you in time." she exclaimed.

"Yeah, it looks as if, I think" Lily said "Thanks, but who are you? WHAT are you? Where is James and Harry?" - " I am here, love…" James said. " I think there is time for her to explain everything later but where is Harry? Why didn't you bring him to?" Brana looked down on the floor " I do not know how to say this but… I guess he is still in your house… there was no time to grab both of you, I could only get your wife when the curse came. I am so sorry… I took too long… I failed…" - " Noooooo!" she heard the screams of the three friends next to her. " I really am sorry " she said " I'll go back, maybe there is a chance…" she disappeared for a third time to the house the Potters lived in. When she saw the almost totally destroyed home she could feel her heart sink. Carefully she entered the room, that was the bedroom before. It was almost unnoticeable as such, but she had a good look at the cradle that seem to be intact for some reason. Slowly she approached the small bed, not really wanting to look inside. But when she finally managed to look in the cradle she saw a pair auf baby eyes staring at her and promptly the baby started crying. "Hush, Harry, I will take you to your mum and dad" Carefully she reached out for the baby. Scared to harm the little boy - she had no practise with children what so ever - she gently took him into her arms and orbed back for the final time.

As she arrived with the baby and it made its first move you would have thought a storm broke loose. "Harry! He's alive" -" Unbelievable." - "…" all three of them were screaming, laughing and crying at the same time. As they cooled down, they came up with a lot of questions: " Was Voldemort still there?" - " no, I did not see him anywhere around but, well, that is no wonder I think" - " What do you mean?" - " Your house…" - " Yeah?" - " It is almost totally destroyed" Brana said. " I'm sorry, but I guess you have to spend the night elsewhere." - " But how did Harry make it, then?" - " To be honest, I have absolutely no idea." How did he make it? Maybe it was time to bring them all back to Hogwarts and search for an answer there. Surely Professor McGonnagall would have an explanation, right? Brana thought. "Let's get Remus and go to Hogwarts, maybe they know an answer to our questions there" And so they all stepped together, linked their hands and disappeared into a big blinding white light once again.


	4. Chapter 4

Nevael: Thanks for your comments and your information. I'm sorry, I mixed up beaming and orbing but

I will give my best that it won't happen again.

Crlncyln: No, Andy is not the same character as the Andy from the Charmed series. They never

mentioned or implied that he had become a whitelighter so this is just a coincidence because I

like the name.

LizziePixie-Aiko: I'm not quite sure when I will actually reveal how he survived so I guess you will

have to wait for a while but I assure you I have an explanation for it at hand.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Charmed.

When they finally picked Remus up - they had quite a bit of explaining to do - they made their way to Hogwarts. They landed in Minerva's study, where a nervous transfiguration professor seemed to be waiting for their arrival because she wasn't at all surprised as five people and one baby stood in her room out of nowhere. "So you really told me the truth" Minerva stated with one look at Brana. "Of course I have" she said unpatient. "Would you please round up every teacher within this castle you find extremely trustworthy and make sure to bring Severus Snape along? I guess I have a lot of explaining to do and I don't want to tell all of it over and over again. I think we should meet at the room of requirements then. Thank you, Minerva."

With a huffing sound Minerva McGonnagall left the room and sure enough the rest of the Marauders started on Brana "Why should HE come? You are not saying he TEACHES here, right? Didn't you say TRUSTWORTHY people?" - " I know that you don't - let's say come along very well, but I assure you I have my reasons for that and I will explain it to you later when everybody is there but for now it must be enough for you that Harry will name one of his children after him. So if you don't trust in him or me maybe you trust in your son, godson and the son of your best friend." - "He did not, did he? I mean why would he do that?" - "He had his reasons for that and I will explain it. Now would you like to show me the quickest way up to the room please? I know where it is but I have never been here before and I know for sure that you would know every secret passage within and out of the castle" she said with a twinkle in her eyes.

They guided her through many secret passages behind portraits, solid looking walls and other things until they finally arrived at the room of requirements. Being the first ones to arrive there, Brana crossed the wall three times. "I need a save and comfortable place to talk to everybody we can trust." she kept on thinking in her mind. Sure enough after she passed the wall for the third time, a door appeared on the blank wall. " Go on inside, I will wait for the staff to arrive." They entered the room of requirements and mere seconds later Brana could hear Lily through the open door "Ooooh, it's beautiful in here, I wonder what she thought of." The room was dimly lit with candles and soft indirect lights that seemed to be created by magic. A thick, soft woolen carpet covered the floor and there were many comfortable sofas, armchairs and even a few rocking chairs. The walls were covered with banners of all four houses and a very big Hogwarts banner hanging from the ceiling in the middle of the room. It was easy to notice that the Gryffindor banner was the biggest one whereas the Slytherin one was the smallest of them all. They assumed that they would represent the amount of persons that would be there at the meeting. One a table next to a very comfortable looking black leather armchair lay a few books. One of them seemed to be very ancient. Lily looked at the imprint on the front. "The Book of Shadows" she read aloud in a astonished voice. Even though she loved to read and knew many muggle books as well, she had never heard of a title like this. Furthermore the book held no author on the outside, it was really a strange book she thought. "Oh, that book is in our family for centuries now. It gets bigger and bigger with any new generation passing their knowledge of demons, witches and our powers on with it. Our powers are connected with this book, but I think it is only a replica of the real one. Obviously the room thought I would need it here. You may all go and have a look at it. I assume you will have no trouble to touch it. You see it can detect evil and will not be touched by anyone that is evil or tries to harm us." she heard Brana calling from outside. Lily carefully picked up the heavy book and along with her husband and their two best friends she started reading, slowly flicking through the pages. They gazed at all the demons, read the remarks some of the Warrens must have added and were totally amazed by that completely different world of magic that they lost track of time. They didn't notice that the room was filling up and it felt like only one minute to them as Brana stepped into the room announcing that everyone was there and that they could now discuss everything and she was ready to answer all their questions. She carefully closed the door and settled in the black armchair waiting for the storm of questions to come.


	5. Chapter 5

_Crlncyln: Brana is mid-20, which makes Wyatt and his wife mid-40. This means in this timeline the Charmed ones are between 60 and 70 years old._

_Sorry, that it took me this long to update but I was rather busy the last time. As compensation this chapter is slightly longer than the other ones. Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Charmed._

"Please, settle down everybody. I know you all have a lot of questions and I assure you they will all be answered as far as I can."

The Professors and the Marauders all settled down, except for Severus Snape. " Why should I settle down? I have no idea what I am doing here and what you would want to discuss with me." he asked with a demanding voice.

"I expected you to react like this" Brana answered amused. " Well, this could take a while, so I think it would be wise of you to take a seat. As far as my request for your presence here is concerned let it be said for now that this has something to do with your future and one very important conversation with Professor Dumbledore. Silently, Severus sat down and stared to the ground.

"Now, I know that there is one question almost everybody has asked me until now: Who am I and can I be trusted? Well, my name is Brana Halliwell, I am a witch but I come from a completely different world of magic. I live in San Francisco and my family is a very ancient family of witches, starting with Melinda Warren. Some of you have already noticed our Book of Shadows, it will give you a small insight of my world of magic. I don't need a wand to perform magic and most of the times I don't use spells as well. We usually use mixtures or elixirs and have given crafts - if you want proof I may demonstrate some of them."

"Now, this sounds… very convincing" she heard the sneering voice of Severus Snape again. "Why am I not surprised..." Brana mumbled to herself. Instead of an answer she called out " Apple!" and sure enough, an apple disappeared from the bowl of fruits on the table and appeared in her hand again. She threw it up into the air and shattered it in midair. Before she peaces could cover everybody within reach, she quickly froze the peaces still hanging in midair. "I don't think we have to discuss anymore on this subject, do we? " Everybody looked at her, astonished, surprised and in one particular case even a bit ashamed. " And as for my trustworthiness just let me be clear: what I did with this apple I can do with every person, witch, wizard, demon or object. I think you all got my point."

The mumbling and chatting in the room died out as everybody let those words sink in. But they all seemed to understand that they would be dead by now if that would have been her intention.

"Many of you might also wonder how I got here" a lot of nods were to be seen " Well I was finishing a book at home when a portal appeared in front of me and the Elders had not time to explain to me what was going on, but when I saw the castle. It all became clear to me…" - "The Elders" - "But I thought nobody knows about Hogwarts, how did you know?" - " Portal?" - "Please, only one question at a time" Brana raised her hands as if to hold the questions back. "Of course, I forgot that you don't know… The Elders are a group of very mighty and well-informed former white lighters who watch over us witches. They also made that portal appear. It allows us to travel back or forth in time. This is what has happened here in fact - I travelled back in time. And my knowledge of Hogwarts - you see, the book I just had finished was called "Harry Potter and the Deadly Hallows" its about all of your futures. I guess you can hardly imagine my surprise when I found out that you were all for real and that this was no fictional story I read."

"This means, you can foretell all of our futures?"

"Not any longer, I'm afraid. I already changed the past of this book, so some things are no longer true and I have now idea how big that impact is. In that series of book - deadly hallows was only the last of them all - Lily and James would have died today and Sirius would"

"So he really betrayed them, why is he still among us" - Severus raised his voice again and pointed his wand at Sirius.

"Put your wand down this instance" Brana said very calm but stern " You should have let me finished. As I was going to say, Sirius would have been convicted for two crimes he never had committed. First the betrayal on the Potters and second the killings of Peter Pettigrew and a street full of muggles. You see, the Potters were aware of Lord Voldemorts interest in them thanks to Severus (the Marauders and Lilys mouths all stood open) and planned to have Sirius as their secret keeper. But Sirius made a mistake he never forgave himself and blamed himself for their deaths: he persuaded them to switch to Peter as their secret keeper, because he thought that Voldemort would believe him to be their secret keeper and would come after him. When he tracked Peter down, Peter confounded the muggles and blew the street apart, and fled. Luckily I was able to change these events but Pettigrew is still out there, we will have to see to him later. As you all can imagine this changes quite a lot and I have no idea how much this will affect all of you."

"What happened in these books? I mean, I would like to be prepared if some part still turns out to be relevant…" Minerva asked.

"Well, there were many events. Harry was in danger many times due to Voldemort trying to come back to power. In Harry's 4. year at Hogwarts he finally managed to get his strength back and rose again. Professor Dumbledore established the Order once again to fight him, because the ministry declined to take notice of those events and claimed Harry to be a liar. Sirius died soon after this in a fight against Bellatrix. Professor Dumbledore died in Harry's 6. year he had infected himself with a slow but deadly curse without a cure and asked Severus to kill him. In Harry's last year it came to an open battle against Voldemort, who by then hat overtaken the ministry, at Hogwarts resulting in many deaths, for example yours and your wife's, Remus and yours, Severus "

The Marauders all fell very silent at the prospect that they all would be dead within the next 20 years if it had not been for Brana.

Because the silence was almost depressing, Brana addressed Sirius " You might want to know - prankster as you are - that you were the first person ever to brake out of Askaban thanks to your special talent" with a big twinkle. Sirius face lightened up significantly after that and James, Lily and Remus seemed rather amused as well.

"Brana?"

"Yeah?"

"When will you return home?"

"I have no idea" Brana sighed " It seems that my task here is not completed. We all will find out when it is time I suppose"

"But when will that be and what is still to come?" she asked herself. She had a very bad feeling that this had something to do with demons…


	6. Chapter 6

_I really gave my best to update soon. ;) _

_I have a very clear idea where this story is heading, but I'm afraid my mind works much faster then I can type._

_You are going to learn more about the demons now as you requested. _

_Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Charmed._

"_Now, do you have any more questions?" Brana asked everybody. All shook their heads in denial._

"_I suggest, we all meet again later at Sirius' home. That is Grimmauld Place No. 12, London for all those of you who didn't know."_

_Everyone stood up and started to exit the room, Lily and the Marauders where waiting for Brana but Severus got hold of her arm. "We net to talk in private, now!" he insisted. "Alright" she agreed, calling out "Go ahead, I'll catch up with you later" towards the four friends. _

"_Would you have the decency to explain to me, why you wanted to talk to me in private?" she asked rather frosty, once the other had left the room. _

"_You really have no idea? It seemed to me, that you did not share all the information you got from that book and quite frankly you wanted me t be here in the first place, so why not telling everything?" he asked with a heated voice._

"_Oh, you would rather have me telling everybody, that you were in love, with Lily? That you wanted to spare her life but trusted on the wrong people?" she said with a thick layer of sarcasm in her voice_

"_I never - never loved her, how dare you" - he ranted but she cut in "I dare, because it is true. Didn't you go to Dumbledore, asking him to protect the Potters? For her sake? Isn't your patronus a doe just like hers? You know you would steal a part from a letter from Sirius' home after his death only because it bore her signature? I am not lying! You always loved her. "_

_He remained silent and she was not sure if she only imagined seeing a tiny tear in his eyes._

"_Should I tell that in front of James and Lily? Should I tell them how you treated their son, because in looks he strongly resembled his father? That nevertheless you tried your best to protect him because of her?" He only shook his head. "I think we are finished here" she said in an not unkind tone and left._

_The moment she exited the room, the friends bombarded her with questions but she only shook her head. "This is not for me to tell, sorry guys" was all she would say. They made their way to the stairs. "You know, I read you have a flying motorcycle" Brana said to Sirius with a glitter in her eyes. "I would really love to have a go with it"_

"_Sure, why not" he said , quite exited. Then he frowned "but it is in London, you'll have to wait" _

"_Oh that's no problem, I orb it in" she said with a rather mischievous smile. "Why don't you go ahead with Harry, the two of us will catch on later" she said towards the rest of the group. "I think he needs some rest after all that has happened today and I would love to stroll through the castle for some time that is if you don't mind, Sirius" - "No, not a all, I can show you some shortcuts" he replied._

_So they said goodbye to the rest of the group and made their way through the castle. Brana was amazed by the talking portraits, moving staircases and suits of armor. She had a look in some of the classrooms and was fascinated by all the strange looking objects and the pixie that flew by. They made their way up to the gargoyle guarding the office of the headmaster (or headmistress), to the hospital where she just couldn't believe how many different potions and mixtures were use to heal the students. She explained to Sirius that in her world there were no potions. You have a whitelighter to heal your injuries received in battles or else you have to go to a doctor. _

_As they turned to make their way down to the entrance hall, the saw to men coming up the stairs. One was rather tall, blond and handsome, the other dark-haired and plump. The seemed deep in conversation. When Brana spotted them she paled and moved her hand across her face once. Sirius turned to her. " You look completely di-" he started astonished but was unable to finish, because Brana turned around and gave him a long, silencing kiss, until the two man were well out of sight and earshot._

"_Wow, that was…" Sirius panted., catching for breath. "Sorry about that, but they were not to hear you finish that sentence or we would be in serious trouble" she said in a hushed voice. "These guys are demons. They come from my world of magic and I have no idea how they have gotten here. The Source must have found out that the elders brought me here and decided to have demons following me."_

"_The Source?" - "He is something similar to the Elders, the source of all evil, and a really powerful demon. If you kill a Source like my grandmother and her sisters did, the essence will pass on to an other demon, who will become the new Source. Nobody has yet discovered how to vanquish a Source for good."_

_She sighed. " But you see, these demons are not just any demons. They are not extremely powerful, but they know me better than all the other demons. One is my ex-boyfriend and the other one is his best friend. The tall, blond one is Perseus or Jack as he calls himself when he is in his human form. As you might have guessed, he is the one I was together with. It was quite a shock to me, when I found out. We were attacked by lower level demons one evening out, and one of them hit Jack or I rather should say Perseus nowadays at his shoulders. I managed to vanquish al of them rather quickly because I was real angry and when I bend down to heal his shoulder it just wouldn't heal properly. And from that moment on I knew what he was. A half-demon. You must understand that whitelighters and part-whitelighters like myself are not able to heal the wounds of demons. Our magic only works on witches, other whitelighters and innocents. That is what we call normal people" she added before he could ask her, because she felt his questioning look. "He really tried to leave his life as a demon behind because he loved me, but he just couldn't , his demon side got the better of him and when he nearly killed one of my charges I couldn't help it but end our relationship. Half-demons are able to love, it is the side of the human that enables them, whereas real demons are not able to love. They can desire, but not love. That is the reason he never tried to kill me along the way. And then there is always Timothy."_

_She said this in a voice of utmost disgust, her nose wrinkled. As Sirius gave her another questioning look, she continued. "As a already mentioned he is Jack's - Perseus' she corrected herself - best friend. He likes to call himself Tim in his human form and always follows Jack around like a lost puppy. He is a real demon and really disgusting. When Jack and I were together he tried real hard to hit on me many times. When I turned him down for the last time and threatened to tell Jack, he got furious, changed into his demon form and tried to kill me. Without my powers I would have had no chance to survive this. Whenever we meet now, we are heading to kill. I don't know what they are doing here, but I am almost one hundred percent sure, that the Source is not after me this time, or they would have send somebody else then Perseus. But I am not at all sure if this is a good or a bad sign." she finished her monologue. _

_Sirius only nodded slowly, as if he was trying hard to handle all the new information. _

"_We should get out of here quickly to inform the others and Peter is still out there we really have to capture him. Let's move silently and quickly out of here" they almost had reached the entrance hall by the time Brana had finished. Silently they left the castle and Brana asked Sirius to lead them somewhere well out of sight. When they arrived in the safety of some big trees, she called out "Flying motorcycle" and sure enough a few seconds later Sirius' vehicle landed in front of them. "Wow" she heard his voice. "That is real quick, much better then our summoning charm." She laughed. "Yes, but at least you all can learn it. If I hadn't inherited that power I'd have no way of learning this." _

_He joined in, and together they mounted his motorcycle to take off to London._


	7. Chapter 7

_I know it has been a long time since I last updated and I am truly sorry for that._

_Please review and tell me weather you like the way this story is heading or not._

_Some explaining for those who are not (as) familiar with Charmed: Patricia Halliwell is the mother of the charmed ones. Chris and Melinda are Wyatt's siblings. I have Chris married to his girlfriend Bianca, who died in the series, but in a future they changed so I believe he would marry her then. P3 is the name of Piper's club and since there was no name mentioned I named her restaurant P4._

_Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I (still) do not own Harry Potter or Charmed._

It didn't take them long to arrive at Sirius' home. When they finally crossed the doorstep, everybody was already waiting for them.

"What took you so long, we were worried sick" Lily said with an serious expression on her face.

"But we only took…" Brana started and looked at her watch. It had been over three hours since they parted with the rest of them and the flight merely took them half an hour. "Oh my, we really lost track of time then. I'm sorry. But there is something we need to tell you. Demons have somehow found a way in this world and I haven't the faintest idea what they are after. So please be careful, all of you have no experience with their kind of magic. If you see something like a ball of lightning - duck. And… I am asking you all for a favour" she mumbled the last words.

She knew that they probably won't understand this, but she still had feelings for him that she could not deny, no matter how hard she tried. " One of them is my former boyfriend…" She hesitantly started, when Remus cut in

"Wait, he was your boyfriend? But aren't demons trying to kill witches? "

"Yes, they are, but he is also half-human so he truly fell in love with me and I know he would never harm me" She sighed.

"So how come you met a demon and fell in love with him?" Lily asked her curios.

"I didn't know he was a demon back then" Brana started, and as she told her story that stared almost four years ago and it certainly felt like she was back on that very day they first met.

"Brana, you know you are my favourite cousin, right?" Patricia Halliwell exclaimed as she rushed next to her cousin.

" Well, as me being an only child, aunty Melinda not having a child yet and your mother being an only child as well… Yes I know" Brana said smirking. "What do you want, Pats?"

Brana always liked to call her Pats because her great-grandmother who was named Patricia as well, was usually called Patty and she didn't want to use the same name for her, she believed it was a bad omen. (Patty died at a rather young age in a fight against a water demon.)

"Oh, come on, why do you think I would want something from you" Pats said in a fake-hurt voice.

"Hmm, I don't know, maybe because you always start like this, if you want me to do something or to convince uncle Chris and aunt Bianca" Brana said laughing.

"Ok, there is this reeeeally hot guy I like and he is having a party this weekend" Pats started. - "So?" - "So do you come to the party with me on Saturday? Dad won't let me go alone since I'm not of age and he said I may go if you would come with me"

Brana made a face like she had just bitten into a lemon.

"Pleeeeeease? Pretty please?" her cousin started giving her the best puppy eye look she could muster.

"There is no way you'll stop bugging me until I agree, is there?" Brana said fully aware of the fact that there isn't and sure enough her cousin answered joyfully

"Nope"

"Alright, I will come with you"

"You're the best, I will get you a mask, green's alright?"

"What are you talking about?" Brana said alarmed.

" Well… it is… a masquerade party" Pats hurried the last words out.

"Oh, you owe me big time and you are so going to pay for this, believe me" Brana cried out as she hated dressing up and doing masquerades.

"You are doing my make-up as well, right?" Pats asked, hurriedly leaving the room, because she knew she had pushed it too far.

"OUT" she heard her cousin scream as she hastily closed the door behind her.

It was Saturday in no time. Of course she left early to help her cousin with her make-up - she wanted her to look perfect for her date after all - and when she entered the room, her cousin started to squeal.

"Oh my god, you look so charming, the mask will suit you perfectly"

And she was right. Brana wore a black one shoulder dress, that lay rather tight around her upper body und got wider around her hips and ended dissymmetric around her knees. The fabric seemed to be pure silk und suited her perfectly. On her feet she had sandals with four and a half inches heels, that were bound to her ankles with thin straps. They were black as well and so was her small handbag. Her make-up had a strong emphasis on her lips in a very beautiful red colour, that was only a few shades darker than her natural lip colour. Like her cousin said, her look was positively stunning.

When they arrived at the party location - an rather old looking mansion - Pats darted off, to talk with a handsome guy, Brana assumed to be about two years older than her cousin. She decided not to follow her and made her way straight to the bar. At least she could get herself a nice drink, if she had to spend an entire night at a party she never wanted to attend in the first place. She made her way through the crowd and finally got to order a Purple Rain - she didn't want to start out with the heavy drinks. She had just settled in a nice barstool when she saw a guy approaching her.

"Hello beauty, I'm quite sure we met before, care to have a ride with me?" he asked her and tried to grab her around the waist.

She rolled her eyes and answered frostily "I am one hundred percent certain that we haven't and if I had my way then we wouldn't have now"

With that she firmly turned around and hoped he had gotten the clue. But that was not the case because she heard a firm voice behind her.

"You heard the lady, so back off and leave her alone"

She turned around only to see the first guy retreat and a tall, handsome guy with fair hair taken his place.

"Thanks for coming at my aid. For some man a broad hint just doesn't seem broad enough" she sighed.

He laughed heartily and she found his voice very soft and pleasant. "So very true" he replied. "If you don't mind me asking, what has gotten you to this party? You don't seem to be the type that likes to be hit on to me"

"My cousin seems to have a crush on the host and my uncle wouldn't let her go alone so she bugged me into coming here. What brought you here? You don't seem to be the typical guest for this party either?"

She gazed at him more closely. He wore a simple black suit with a white shirt and a bow tie, all of it didn't look like ready-made-garment. His mask was black with sophisticated silver ornaments.

"I have to admit my reason is almost the same. My little brother wanted to attend this party and my father didn't trust him to go here alone so I had to accompany him. Oh, I haven't introduced myself, forgive my rudeness. Jack Hart."

"Delighted to meet you, Mr. Hart" she replied. "Brana Halliwell"

"Wait, you don't own the P3 and P4 by any chance" he asked.

"Yeah, I do. And Hart like in Hart Industies?"

"Can't deny it" he joked. "So how come I never saw you there? I have been to the club and restaurant countless times, it is really nice there but I never got a glimpse of you."

"That must be because the most work is still done by my grandmother and my father. Why don't you get us some drinks and we settle down over there in the corner" she suggested and pointed to a remote lounge in the back of the room. And then they started to laugh, talk and flirt for the rest of the party.

"Now you know, how we met" Brana ended "But I wanted to ask you to not try to kill him if it is someway possible, whereas the other guy" - she wore the most disgusted expression - "kill him if you can"

They looked at her bewildered but seemed to guess that she still had feelings for Jack and nodded. "Thank you" she said relieved. "Now, on the matter of Peter… I guess we have to act soon, to get hold of him. So how do you plan on capturing him?"

Everybody fell silent. They had no experience with that so far.

"Alright" she said "I have an idea, but I don't know if this is going to work on him."

To be continued…


	8. Chapter 8

_I finally found the time to write a new chapter._

_Please review and tell me what you think about this chapter._

_Enjoy!_

_As always: Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Charmed._

* * *

><p>-At the same time in Halliwell Manor-<p>

Wyatt, Piper and Leo entered the house and found it empty, but you could see a book lying in the open and a glass had obviously been knocked over but else the was no sign of a struggle and no sign of Brana. This just didn't feel right.

"Andy!" you could hear Wyatt call out for the whitelighter of his daughter.

"Wyatt" Andy said surprised "Why are you calling me? I thought Daniel was your whitelighter?"

"That is true, I'm not calling you because of me, it's about my daughter. Where is she?" you could clearly hear his impatience as he spoke.

"The elders-"

"What have they done now? Can't they just let us live in peace for once" Piper sighed.

"- send her into another magic world to change it. The outcome may be of great importance for our futures. "

"Did you at least tell her what she is supposed to do?"

"The was no time to ex-"

"Can't they do something useful? Take us to them. NOW!" Piper was furious. The Charmed ones had been send to the past once without any information at all and they nearly paid with their lives for it. This came up because Wyatt had never seen his mother this angry in this entire live. He knew that she never liked the elders much but this was at a total new level.

Andy did not dare to argue back and took them to the elders, who were not very pleased to see them. They knew Pipers' appearance meant trouble. And right they were. Especially after they had to admit that demons made their way into that world but there were not able to send another witch or whitelighter in to help her Leo had to do his best to stop Piper from hitting the ceiling. You could feel the magic pulsing around her as she had to struggle to keep her emotions and powers in check.

"You are telling me that there was no time to inform her of what is important, nor are you able to send somebody in or do something else to help her. What the hell are you good for then?" She hissed.

With a hastily "She has access to the book, that is some help" the elders vanished in a split second. "COWARDS!" Piper screamed, but they had to accept, that they were gone and there was no help to be expected from them.

First thing back in the Manor she fetched the Book of Shadows and started writing down every little information the elders gave them and a warning concerning the demons.

She just prayed it would work out and that is wasn't to late already.

* * *

><p>- At Sirius' home-<p>

"What do you mean by don't know if it would work on him?" Lily asked her.

" There is a spell in the Book of Shadows, calling a lost witch or wizard but I have no idea if it works with your kind of magic. And it does not work on transformed witches. Grams told me once that her sister was transformed into a dog by a spell and they couldn't find her with that spell when she ran away. So we have to try out first on one of you. Who is willing to go outside to try?"

"I'll do it" Sirius smiled. " Let's just hope it works out."

Brana conjured the Book of Shadows to her and got herself the ingredients for the spell who were luckily very common and part of every magic household.

With a sharp inhale she spoke the incantation and a mere second later Sirius stood in front of her.

Everybody cheered. This was good news.

"Now let us try in animal form. Sirius could you transform please?"

As an answer she saw a big black dog next to her wagging its tail.

She waited until he was way out of sight and read the incantation aloud once again.

But nothing happened. Their faces went blank. As James went to fetch Sirius from the outside, it dawned to them that they had only a slim chance of finding Peter like this but they had to try.

Brana set up a crystal cage and the four friends drew their wands as she read the spell for a third time.

After three seconds Remus said very disappointed "It was worth a try, but-"

At this very moment they saw a struggling figure appearing amidst the cage of crystals.

She saw immediately that this prison worked on Peter because on his first move towards the crystals he was thrown back - his attempts to flee would all be without success.

"Hello Peter. Fancy seeing you here " James said with a casual but very cold voice. "Surprised to see us here, are you?"

"N-n-no" Peter stammered. "My friends, how-" he started blabbing but Remus cut in.

"We had a little help finding you. I daresay Askaban is waiting for you."

"You know Peter, you should have realised that we would hunt you down the moment we find out" Sirius spit.

"We trusted you, but you sold us out. The fate awaiting you serves you right" Lily said with the heat only a redhead could possess.

With that they left the room to call in the aurors not even reacting to Peters pleading, whining and stammering.

Peter was taken to prison and on the next day was already a trial to convict him.

Lily, James and Sirius were testimonies and told their story of how they switched secret keepers at the last moment to create the perfect bluff and how they realised that Peter was betraying them as the Dark Lord stood in their doorway.

The judges had no doubt that Peter was guilty and just as they were announcing the verdict all hell broke loose.

Death Eaters were swarming all over the place, attacking judges, visitor and guards of the trial. They had a few losses but in the end had the upper end and arrested the remaining Death Eaters.

Just as they began to go on with the trial Brana called "Where is Peter?"

And in fact the place where he sat was now empty with no signs of his whereabouts.

"Transformed" James muttered. "Damn it."

They knew it made no sense to search for him or to use the spell this time. Peter was gone.


	9. Chapter 9

_Yes, I finally managed to write a new chapter. I have no idea how often I am able to update this story but I want you to know that I won't abandon it. Enjoy!_

_As always - Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Charmed._

Everyone in the wizarding world was on the lookout to catch a sign of Peter, they tried the spell numerous times but as the weeks went by their hopes to catch him anytime soon were at an all time low.

Sirius had asked Brana to move in with him and the Potters at his house, which she gladly accepted. They took her to Diagon Alley and were surprised when the goblins of Gringotts addressed her by name and with the utmost respect. This sparked Brana's curiosity as well because she had no idea how they knew of her. However, she decided not to ask and just to keep it in the back of her mind for now.

They left Gringotts soon afterwards and were just strolling along the street and Brana was totally amazed by all the stuff sold in the little shops left and right. Just passing the Quidditch store Sirius spotted Bellatrix and snarling pulled his wand.

"No", whispered Brana "this is not the time or the place to fight her - it will only cost innocent lives."

And she placed her hand on his wand in order to lower it. That was when something unusual happened.

The wand started to emit sparks in green and silver, much to the disbelieve clearly visible on Remus', Lilys, James' and Sirius' faces.

Brana looked at them puzzled. "What was that?"

Remus, still confused, was the first to recover enough to attempt to answer her.

"This usually happens, when a witch or wizard is chosen by the wand that is suited for them. But I never heard of wiccan magic working with a wand…"

They took her to Ollivanders in order to get her a wand. The little store was filled to the brim with wands and Mr. Ollivander was his usual peculiar self. He gave her multiple wands, which he snatched out of her hand again immediately and was becoming more and more intrigued by her as the wands started to pile on his counter. For quite some time none of the six people inside the store noticed the four shelves that appeared out of nowhere the precise moment the five friends entered the shop. Each of them had a crest on it. One of the shelves was open whereas the other three remained closed. After nearly trying every wand in the shop her friends grew bored. Looking around James finally noticed a couple of fancy looking shelves he had never seen before on his multiple visits and addressed Mr. Ollivander:

"Where do these shelves come from? I have never noticed them before."

Mr. Ollivander turned around and his eyes grew wide. They could hear him mutter under his breath, however were not able to understand a word. He gave her a wand out of that shelf - ten inches long, ebony embroidered with silver ornaments and a core of thestralhair as they would learn later - holding his breath.

The reaction was remarkable. Her wand lit up and erupted into a fountain of silver and green sparks. This meant her wand was the perfect match.

"Curious, very curious, ..." Mr. Olivander muttered.

"Excuse me, but what is so curious?" Brana inquired.

"These shelves have not appeared for centuries, Ms. Halliwell. They belong to the founders of Hogwarts, the one opening for you belongs to the Slytherin family and will only open for his heirs."

"What? Are you serious?"

"Ms. Halliwell, the shelves recognize your magic so yes, I am serious" Mr. Ollivander replied.

Her friends stood there dumbfounded and couldn't say a word, they just stared at her.

"Guys, what is going on here? What does that mean?"

Lily was the first to come out of their torpor but she was of no help. "I haven't got the faintest idea. James? Sirius?"

"There is nearly nothing known of the descendants of the founders family. My lovely family kept close track on them, but until now only the Smith family was rumored to be related to Helga Hufflepuff. The other three families were considered to be extinct. Many legends and myths surround those four but facts are scarce. If you want answers, I would suggest returning to Gringotts." Sirius tried to explain.

They quickly returned to the goblin bank. "Sir, I acquired this wand just a few minutes ago and Mr. Ollivander told me this means that I am the heir of Lord Slytherin. Is it possible to find out whether this is true or not?"

"Certainly, Lady Slytherin" a teller replied "We at Gringotts knew who you were from the beginning. But if you wish we would perform a little test with you."

"That would be very much appreciated, thank you."

"I will be right back, Lady Slytherin".

With that, the goblin disappeared behind a door and came back a good ten minutes later. He placed a little chest on the counter.

"This chest contains the Lordship ring of the Slytherin family. If you are able to open this chest and place the ring within on your finger, then there will be no doubt about it anymore. It will recognize the new leader of the family and will only accept this person as its wearer."

Everyone held their breaths as Brana slowly touched the small chest…

To be continued


End file.
